The Legend of High School Musical: The Wind Waker
by Dude Where's My Sanity
Summary: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters in the place of High School Musical ones. This is BOUND to be retarded. RATED FOR SAFETY OF OUR CHILDREN.
1. Spongebob is Hot

**Okay! This is the first chapter in many that will be a High School Musical/Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker PARODY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.**

**SO BELOW ISH A LIST OF WHO WILL BE PLAYING THE MAIN ROLES! YAAAAY.**

**Troy – Link**

**Gabriella – Zelda**

**Sharpay – Medli**

**Ryan – Makar**

**Okay. I DO NOT own any copyrighted things in this story. DUH. I DO however own the word Plumber Burger and you're not allowed to use it without my permission, ok?**

**And FYI, DWMS stands for Dude, Where's My Sanity aka ME.**

**.::In A Karaoke Place::.**

Announcer guy: Ummm… Ok I need people to sing before I get fired… please… anyone?

Link: OOH. OOH. PICK ME!!!!

-No one else raises their hand-

Announcer guy: Okay… that weird looking little blonde kid.

Link: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY –jumps up onto the stage-

Grandma: WTF? You're supposed to be a basketball star! A BASKETBALL STAAARRR!

Link: Umm yeah… okay, I'll do that later.

Grandma: Okie dokie…

Link: -sings- _OOOHHHHHH THIS IS THE START OF SOMETHING NEEEWWWW._

-Glass breaks-

-Eardrums pop-

-Karaoke place goes on fire-

-People run around screaming-

-All get brain damaged-

-All die-

-Except Zelda who was watching Link with earplugs-

Zelda: He has the most beautiful voice! –jumps onstage-

Zelda: -sings actually good-

_This could be the start of something new._

_It feels so right to be here with you._

-Link joins in-

-song is ruined-

_AND NOW LOOKIN IN YOUR EEEEYYEEES_

_I FEEL IN MY HEEEAAART_

_THE START OF SOMETHING NEEEEEEWWWWW._

-both run away like the retards they are before they get sued for burning down the karaoke place-

**.::In School the Next Day::.**

Zelda: But I don't want to be the weird new girl! I'm sick of being the braniac!

Zelda's mom: Zelda. You can't even add 2 +2.

Zelda: I CAN PRETEND.

Zelda's mom: Besides, you've lived here since you were five.

Zelda: Suuuure I have.

-Link sees Zelda-

Link: OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU GO TO MY SCHOOL?

Zelda: Yes.

Link: …

Zelda: Don't you remember? I sit next to you in math, French, science, I worked on five projects with you in ELA, and I was your gym partner for an entire semester last year.

Link: OH YEAH. YOU'RE THAT BLONDE CHICK.

Zelda: … Smart

Link: It's okay. I'm blonde at heart.

Zelda: Link, you ARE blonde.

Link: OMFG REALLY?

Zelda: …

Link: …

Zelda: …

Link: …

Zelda: Okay bye.

Link: WAIT. What's your name?

Zelda: Um… it's Spongebob… What do you think, dumbass?

Link: OKIE DOKIE! BYE SPONGEBOB!

Zelda: …

**.::In The Gym::.**

Link: _GOTTA GET MY HEEEAAAD IN DAAA GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME BUT I LOOOOOVE SPONGEBOB!_

Grandma: SHUT THE FUCK UP SONNY. I DIDN'T PAY YOU TO SING!

Link: BUT SPONGEBOB IS SO HOT!

Grandma: -backs away slowly-

**.::At the Math Place::.**

Aryll: Okay. What's 64537264782346382 divided by 8523794 plus the square root of 3x to the 732842748923 power times your mom's brain cells?

Zelda: -raises hand-

Aryll: Yes, Zelda?

Zelda: May I count on meh toes?

Aryll: …

Zelda: …

Aryll: No, retard. Okay… so, as I was saying.

Zelda: EXCUSE ME! WHAT IS TWO TIMES ONE???

Aryll: Your I.Q. …. MOVING ON.

Zelda: EXCUSE ME? WHAT IS THREE PLUS—

Aryll: SHUT THE FUCK UP DUMBASS.

**.::In the Auditorium::.**

King of Red Lions: OMG I GOT A GREAT IDEA. LET'S HAVE A MUSICAL.

-suddenly DWMS has an awesome idea-

DWMS: COOOWS.

-a cow magically falls from the sky onto King of Red Lions-

King of Red Lions: AHHHH WTF.

-falls through a plot hole-

-cow is the new director-

DWMS: OMG YAAAAAAY.

**.::Elsewhere::.**

Medli: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Makar: …

Medli: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA.

Makar: …

Medli: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Makar: WTF.

Medli: WHAT IS IT YOU RETARDED TREE STUMP?

Makar: Why are you laughing?

Medli: Because it's time to try out for the musical!

Makar: Which would be…

Medli: No idea. They never mention it in the real movie.

Makar: So… you want to be in it… why?

Medli: BECAAAUUUUSE, MY LITTLE RETARDED TREE STUMP OF A BROTHER, I HAVE STARRED IN EVERY PLAY SINCE KINDERGARTEN! AND SO HAVE YOU!

Makar: Right… hey wait a minute…

Medli: Never mind why we're brother and sister and we want to be cast as people in love with each other.

Makar: Yeah. I never got that.

Medli: …..

Makar: ….Soooo…. what's for dinner?

Medli: WTF? WTF? THERE IS A MUSICAL GOING ON AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS **DINNER**?

Makar: WELL I'M HUNGRY GODDAMNIT!

Medli: Oh um… have a plumber burger.

Makar: WHAT IN THE NAME OF DEAR SWEET GOD IS A PLUMBER BURGER??? –takes the plumber burger and starts eating it-

Medli: Well… first you take a plumber. Then you make him unclog a pipe, and then stick his head down the toilet. Flush five times. Then you take a cow and force him to watch reruns of Jimmy Neutron for five hours until he dies. Email his body to Antarctica. While he is there a polar bear will eat him while doing the chicken dance and then burst into flames. Then your mother will remind you that you left the plumber drowning in the toilet and you have to go get him. Hopefully he will still be alive. AND THAT'S HOW YOU MAKE A PLUMBER BURGER.

Makar: Um… I mean what is a Plumber Burger made of?

Medli: OH! WHALE MEAT YOU IDIOT.

Makar: WTF. –Barfs-

Medli: Anyways let's go try out for the play!

Makar: -continues barfing-

Medli: I SAID LET'S GO TRY OUT FOR THE PLAY!

Makar: -continues barfing-

Medli: …..

Makar: -barfs some more-

Medli: Ohhh Makar... I have 48357489572823147218472482 DOOOLLARS….

Makar: REALLY? –stops barfing-

Medli: I didn't say I'd give it to you.

Makar: I HATE YOU. YOU'RE MEAN.

-Suddenly a giant mob of Paris Hilton look-alikes come and trample them into the ground-


	2. Bleeding Ears and Singing Retards

**OKAY! Here's chapter 2! I'm really sorry for making everyone wait… I'll try to get the next chapter in faster. Enjoy!**

**.::Back in the Audotorium… Again::.**

Cow: YO DAWG. UHUH DATS RIGHT. M TO THE O SQUA-ARED. FO SHIZZLE.

-Cow is obliterated by a space overlord for being too high on crack-

-Replaced with Orca… don't ask me why… I won't be able to tell you-

Orca: Okay, everyone! Let's try out!

-Tingle goes onstage nervously-

Tingle:

_SOOOOOOMEWHEEERRE OVER THE RAIN— _-voice cracks-

-Tingle runs offstage crying-

Orca: Oookay…. Next we have Britney Spears… hey wait… she doesn't go to this school! Someone gave me the wrong list!

Bob the Prop Guy: Well sooooooooooorry.

Orca: Whatever. Britney Spears.

Britney:

_Oh baybeh baybeh._

_Oops I did it again-uh._

_I played with yo' heaaart._

-Orca's ears bleed-

Orca: Very nice. –crosses Britney off the list- OKAAAAY. So far everyone has sung horribly. **NEXT.**

-several more people try out and suck-

-Orca is almost deaf now-

-Medli and Makar walk in-

Orca: Okay…. Last tryout. Let's hope they don't completely SUCK.

Medli and Makar:

_It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see_

You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

This feelings like no other  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for

So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Don't have to say a word

For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
I'm loving having you around

This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for

Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do  
Woa-ah-ah-oh

Orca: Wow. That was HORRIBLE! But better than everyone else so you get a callback.

Medli: BWAHAHAHAHA! YES!

Makar: Cool.

Orca: Okay… tryouts are over.

Link: WAIT! –runs into the room-

-trips-

Orca: AHAHAHAHA. I mean… sorry you're too late.

Zelda: -runs in also- No really! We want to try out!

Link: We do?

Zelda: …..

Link: OHHH YEAH. YEAH WE WANT TO TRY OUT! PLEASE? WE'LL BE QUICK!

Orca: Actually I thought you were here for my foot massage. Ok you can try out.

Link and Zelda:

IT'S HARD TO BELIIEEEVE THAT I COULDN'T SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

THAT YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE BESIDE ME.

-glass breaks-

-eardrums pop-

Orca: WTF!? YOU COPIED THEM.

Link and Zelda:

WHEN I WAS ALOOONE WITH NO ONE TO HOOOOOOOLD.

YEAH YOU WERE ALWAYS RIGHT BESIDE MEEE.

-auditorium goes on fire-

-all get brain damaged-

Orca: AHHH STOP SINGING! PLEASE STOP SINGING! I SAW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT IN CHAPTER ONE! AHHH OKAY I'LL GIVE YOU A FREAKING CALLBACK AS LONG AS YOU STOP THAT WRETCHED NOISE.

-throws self into a pit of lava and somehow doesn't die-

Link: Okay let's get out of here.

Zelda: There's pie in the cafeteria.

Link: OMG REALLY?

Zelda: YEAH.

-both run away like the retards they are before they get sued for burning down the auditorium-

**.::In The Cafeteria::.**

Medli: WTF! THEY CAN'T TRY OUT FOR THE PLAY. THEY'RE MATH GEEKS AND BASKETBALL STARS.

Makar: WTF? THIS CAFETERIA IS TWO STORIES TALL.

Medli: SHUT UP TREE STUMP. Now. How can we get Zelda and that weird blonde kid to not make it to the callbacks?

Makar: Heyyy…. Look…. There are people dancing down there.

Medli: RETARD! Okay… so…

-Makar leaves-

Medli: YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU SUCK TOO.

-Everyone… and I mean EVERYONE in the cafeteria starts to sing… actually good… even the people who tried out and completely sucked… and… everyone magically knew the words and perfectly choreographed dance moves to a song that they made up on the spot and didn't even know that they were going to sing. Oh well, it's Disney so what can I say?-

Tingle:

_You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control_

All: …….Ok…. What?

Tingle: I LOVE TO BAKE!

All: LOL!

Tingle: DON'T JUDGE ME!

All: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BAKING LOSER!

-Tingle runs away crying…. Again-

All:

_No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo_

Tingle: What if I don't wanna be cool?

-Tingle is ignored… HAHAHAHA SERVES HIM RIGHT FOR BEING A BAKING LOSER. Erghm. Excuse me. Back to the story-

That Weird Dancing Guy on Windfall:

_Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare_

Random person: Riiiight….

Weird Dancing Guy:_  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share_

All: WELL TELL US GODDAMMNIT.

Weird Dancing Guy: I LOVE TO DANCE.

All: ……………..

DWMS: MOVING ON!

Makar:

_Listen well—_

Medli: WTF? GET OUT OF THERE TREE STUMP.

Makar: BUT I'M READY TO TELL ABOUT A NEED THAT I CANNOT DENY!

Medli: ……..

Makar: Dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation, but I'm ready to let it fly.

Medli: You do know that you were supposed to sing that.

Makar: Oopsie…

-The room suddenly becomes extremely silent-

Medli: Okay what's your secret?

Makar: I PLAY THE CELLO.

All: Actually, that would be a violin that you use as a cello because you're too short of a retarded tree stump to use it the right way.

DWMS: OKAY EVERYONE BACK TO MY IDIOTIC VERSION OF THIS IDIOTIC STORY.

All:

_No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo_

-Aryll and Zelda walk into the cafeteria-

Zelda: Um… WTF? Why are they staring at you?

Aryll: DUMBASS THEY'RE STARING AT YOU.

Zelda: Oh.

All:

_Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo!_

**WELL! THAT'S CHAPTER TWO. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. .**

**NOW REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!**


End file.
